


With Skates Like These

by not_bobo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically Adora and Catra being rivals over rollerskating, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Roller Rink AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: Adora's your normal 19-year-old working at her local skating rink as a volunteer to monitor and help skaters on the rink. One day, someone she never thought she'd see again showed up at that rink, a face she'd clearly remembered. Catra. Her former friend from foster care. [CATRADORA ROLLER RINK AU]
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	With Skates Like These

Adora felt her hair sling against her cheek as she stopped her rollerskate against the wooden floor.

"15.3 seconds!" Shouted a girl with purple and pink hair, who was shorter than Adora, from the sidelines of the rink.

"That's gotta be my best this week, Glimmer," Adora said, rolling to the edge of the area and lifting herself back onto the carpet. Glimmer smiled as she walked over.

"Mhm, I've got to get back to the concession stand," The shorter one said, looking at her watch, "We open in 5 minutes." Adora nodded as she sat down on the bench, taking a sip from her water bottle and wiping sweat off her forehead. After a few moments, she glanced to the concession stand where Glimmer and their best friend Bow already were at. She stood up and skated over to the duo.

"So, isn't your mom supposed to be coming here tonight to visit the place and maybe skate a little herself?" The blonde said, grabbing a chocolate bar from behind the counter.

"Yeah, Bow's dads might be here too," Glimmer chuckled, looking to Bow, who was currently starting up the popcorn machine.

"Can't blame them, they're excited for the new competitive skating program your mom started," Bow said, closing the popcorn machine door and walking over to the counter edge beside Glimmer.

"Well, we're going to be going against another team called the Horde," Adora pulled out her phone, "They're from the rink across town... Also known as Fright Zone Skating, our biggest competitor."

"Good, so we can beat them and prove we're the best skating place in town, right?" Glimmer said, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't get your hopes too high, apparently their leader is really good at skating, has been skating since high school and was on a roller derby team for a few years," Bow said, "But if beating them will get us a lower amount of people complaining about this place being for trashy skaters, I'll take it."

"Do you two have someone to cover while we're racing them?" Adora asked, lifting herself to sit on the counter.

"Entrapta and Perfuma said they'd cover for us," Bow said as he looked at his phone, "You should probably get down, we open in 2 minutes." Adora quickly hopped off the counter and grabbed another candy bar.

"Adora, you know my mom loves you and all, but she won't like that you keep stealing the candy bars..." Glimmer said, grabbing Adora's hand and taking the candy bar back.

"Aww..." Adora sighed, "I'll go ahead and head onto the rink and get a playlist started."

"Alright, see you later," Bow waved as Adora skated over to the DJ booth, which was currently unoccupied. Aside from being a volunteer to help skaters she also was in charge of the DJ booth whenever Entrapta wasn't at work on time, as that was normally her job. She quickly selected a jazzy electro playlist and skated onto the rink herself, skating around the edges at immense speed.

The night had been pretty steady so far, it was a significantly larger crowd though considering the whole skating race thing happening later. Adora had been surprised that the other team hadn't even shown up yet. At that moment she was skating around, monitoring some activities in separate rinks for smaller gatherings. As she skated over to the concessions stand to get a quick word with Glimmer about getting ready, she heard the gasps of several people as Adora took a look at the entrance of the building.

A girl, not over 5'2, with long ashy brown hair, and two mismatched eyes, had entered. Adora felt herself brush the counter edge as she stopped. That face... Why did she know that face? Soon enough though a few more people entered, and Adora quickly realized that was the people from FZS. Glimmer stood behind the counter and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... I suppose that's who we're up against," Glimmer grumbled, as she went to grab a glowstick for a kid standing beside Adora.

"What's that girl's name?" Adora asked, something felt so familiar about that face. Glimmer gave Adora a look before pulling out her phone.

"According to their Facebook group for FZS, that's Catra M," Glimmer said, Adora's heart dropped as she realized who exactly she was staring at. The Fright Zone Skaters entered the main area and Adora's heart skipped a few beats when the brown-haired girl made eye contact with her.

"Catra?" She mumbled, almost slipping on her skates. Catra had been her friend since before she could remember, they'd both been in the same foster home for most of their childhood, their foster mother, if they could even call her that, hadn't been nice to them, so they'd always stuck together. One day though, Adora received word that she was being offered to join a high-class private boarding school and she accepted and tried to convince Catra to join her, but that failed, and they'd lost contact since the day she'd left that home. And now here she was, standing a mere 20 feet away, the two staring each other dead in the eye. Adora watched as Catra scoffed and turned away, walking to a bench and putting her own roller skates on.

"I need a minute... C-Can I hide in here with you?" Adora asked.

"Sure, but why are you so freaked out about her?" Glimmer said, as Adora snuck behind the counter, "You're anxious, but I've never seen you this anxious before."

"We... We were in foster care together, before I left for Brightmoon Academy..." Adora felt her legs grow weak as she sat against the counter.

"Oh, so, she probably isn't going to be particularly glad to see you?" Glimmer said, squatting down to be more eye level with Adora.

"Mhm... I guess it's the guilt? I mean, our foster mom sucked ass," Adora sighed, "I shouldn't let this affect the race though, we still need to win against them." She stood up and turned to look at Glimmer, who'd also stood up by now, "We need to get ready, I'll get Entrapta, you find Perfuma."

"Alright, BOW!" Glimmer yelled towards the kitchen, to which Bow stuck his head out for a moment.

"Yeah?" He said, stepping outside.

"We're getting ready to kick those fright fucks to the curb... Come on!" Glimmer sped walked over to Bow and grabbed his arm and dragged him out from behind the counter. Adora went over to the DJ booth where Entrapta was fidgeting with a computer of hers, while also operating the music for the whole facility. The blonde walked over to the purple-haired techie and shifted her headphones.

"So, you gotta cover Glimmer's shift now, alright?" Adora said, not waiting for Entrapta to respond before she grabbed her arm.

"I know, but I thought you guys weren't going to start skating all three of you for another 36 minutes?" Entrapta said while her arm was being dragged by Adora, and then they were at the concessions stand.

"Well, change of plans, you can cover just fine, you can still control the music through your phone, right?" Adora asked.

"Mhm!" Entrapta said, staring down at her phone while waiting for any activity in the area to involve her. After a few minutes, Adora was joined on the skating rink by Glimmer and Bow.

"So, we're gonna beat them." Bow said, "We need to prove we're as good of a place as we are, because no one ever seems to believe it when we tell them."

"Yup, that's the plan, now I'm going to go get some water real quic- AH-" Adora fell to the ground as a body impacted with hers. She layed on the ground a bit dazed for a moment before a hand reached out to her. She gripped the hand and was lifted up.

"Adora, long time no see," Catra grunted, "I thought you'd be at somewhere like Harvard by now."

"I stayed local," Adora spat out, "Now if you don't mind us, we're trying to win something here."

"Oh, so are we," Catra said, checking her nails, "Heard we're supposed to be racing."

"We are... Now, anything either of us has been said and done and we need to not let that intervene with this race, it means everything to both of us," Adora said. The shorter girl lightly sighed.

"You see, there's no need to get your hopes up, because we are going to win," Catra said, lightly pinching Adora's arm before she herself skated away. Adora felt a rush of emotions for a moment before she settled on determination.

"We're going to kick their asses." The blonde began to skate around the rink once more, "And we're going to be sure that the Fright Zone doesn't get to claim another skater again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so yeah I wrote something for the first time in forever. It's going to be kinda bad, but you know, this AU is mostly for some art but I'll still give writing it out my best shot. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
